


Catch You Catch Me

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Anime, Gen, Post-P101 results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Kim Jonghyun and Aaron Kwak fall asleep under the stars and the incessant sounds of anime song openings.





	Catch You Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

Aaron has everything set up when Jonghyun goes to his room, heart heavy and disappointment in his veins. The older man doesn't even look up, only pats the space beside him and switches on the television such that the opening song to a show starts to play. Maybe it was a sign of their routine.

Today it was My Hero Academia.

It's good, and it distracts him from his feelings from the reveal of the results from the evening. It still hurts, though, to think of Minhyun crying, Minki rushing to bed immediately after bathing and Dongho sticking himself into work mode immediately after returning home. No one talked about the results or their future yet. Jonghyun doesn't like the feeling.

"Stop thinking, watch the show."

Jonghyun gives a short laugh, but decides to comply to his hyung, leaning his body against Aaron's. They watch until late at night, the sounds of the protagonist's heartfelt words blending in. Jonghyun starts to doze off, and sinks deeper into when Aaron cards his fingers through his hair, and he can feel the gentle scrape of nails against his scalp.

"It's okay to be disappointed," Aaron says. "You're human too."

Jonghyun lets out a hum, before curling around the older's flank. "I didn't want Minhyun to see. He already feels bad about it because he's self sacrificial and annoying." 

Jonghyun can feel the rumble of Aaron's laugh. "I swear, Minhyun had the same complaint during the show." 

Jonghyun lets out a laugh, relaxing against Aaron's back and feeling a rush of quiet pleasure when Aaron snakes his hands around Jonghyun. His arms were warm and stable in a way that makes Jonghyun regret how they had ended the night before Produce 101, when they fought about Aaron not being on the show. It sounds stupid in hindsight since Aaron was right in the end. He needed the rest for his knee to recover properly. He turned to wrap his arms around Aaron. He missed him. 

The silence is comfortable, and he feels Aaron nod off against him, his breath evening out as he starts to fall asleep. Jonghyun smiles, before letting his eyes close and surrenders to the tiredness that had plagued him during the show that he already feels dissipate. 

The next morning, Jonghyun is able to see Minhyun off with a genuine smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i just like JRon's dynamic a lot, and I watched a rerun of their VLiev so


End file.
